


Pregnantine

by LuminousTrace



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: ¿Será muy mal momento para tener un bebé?Es 2020, Bill sabe que posiblemente sea una muy mala idea decidir tener un bebé, pero si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?
Relationships: Alex Claster/Bill Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Heidi Klum
Kudos: 6





	Pregnantine

—Mierda.

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho al mismo ritmo que los pensamientos en su cabeza, los mismos que se sentían como las balas de una metralleta, misma velocidad… mismo daño. «Soy un… un imbécil» se dijo a sí mismo. mientras el celular se le caía de la manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Tom, que había tardado solo cinco minutos en buscar un frasco de miel, le preguntó muy preocupado a su hermano su situación, porque la mitad del rostro que podía verse sin mascarilla estaba pálida y algunas lágrimas había tinturado sus ojos de un carmín sospechoso— ¡Bill!

—Na-nada, Tom, no me grites, ¿conseguiste la leche?

—Sí… aquí está —apuntó al frasco de miel que tenía en su mano izquierda. Bill asintió y empujó el carrito hasta la sección de congelados. Tom le dio un mirada que pretendía ser enojada pero que, era, en realidad de consternación.

***

Se sentía como tratar de correr para que las olas del mar no te mojen; si a Bill le hubiesen dicho, medio año atrás, que su banda elegiría el peor año para empezar un tour en donde no había manera de fracasar en venta de entradas o paquetes; tal vez solo habría reído. Ahora, en la segunda fecha de su tour por Latinoamérica, no podía creer que posiblemente se quedarían estancados en México, luego de que uno de los sponsors les dijera que posiblemente cerraban las fronteras de Alemania.

«¿Y mis perros?» era lo único en lo que Bill podía pensar con cierta preocupación «si me muero aquí, ellos nunca lo sabrán», mientras todo el staff trataba de calmar a los demás trabajadores, quienes pedían que todo el tour se cancele.

—Deberíamos ir a casa —Gustav fue el primero de los cuatro integrantes de la banda que levantó su voz hacia todos—, no es una opción, ni un pedido. Deberíamos empacar todo e irnos —Gustav era el único que tenía un hija de los cuatro, y en especial le preocupaba contagiar a la pequeña pues viajar constantemente y estar en lugares con alta concurrencia no apaciguaba su paranoia—. ¿Georg?

—Sí, apoyo a Gustav. ¿Tom? —Georg redirigió la pregunta.

Tom, al igual que su gemelo, había permanecido en estricto silencio, escuchando las respiraciones pesadas de sus compañeros de banda y equipo, pero… no había _prestado_ atención, la noche anterior, en el hotel había visto algo que…

—Este show y ya, leí que es posible que todos los países de Sur América cierren sus fronteras en un semana —Bill se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sin dejar que nadie opine algo contrario a lo que él puso sobre la mesa.

Nadie dijo nada más, el concierto trascurrió con la poca normalidad que podía, y en solo un día, ya estaban de regreso a su natal Alemania con las caras tristes y el sentimiento de vacío que solo una meta no cumplida te dejaba.

***

—Tiene dos meses aproximadamente, señor Kaulitz —el médico limpió el resto de gel su abdomen bajo para luego arrojar el pañuelo al tacho junto con los guantes—, ¿qué hará?

«Tendré un maldito bebé, eso haré, hijo de puta», pensó con coraje, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y uno de los mareos que le habían acompañado el último mes hizo que no se pudiera poner de pie de inmediato.

—Tómelo con calma, tiene dos semanas para pensarlo, pero recuerde que después de eso el procedimiento se hace más riesgoso.

«Tomarlo con calma… Tom, oh mierda»

¿Qué le iba a decir Tom? El mismo que no había parado de preguntar qué le ocurría desde su accidentada compra en el supermercado, el mismo que había dicho que si no quería actuar normal podría largarse a su departamento y dejarlo en casa con su esposa, ¿qué iba a decir Heidi?

Y eso no le importaba una mierda.

Heidi le caía bien, en realidad era la única novia-esposa-loquesea de Tom que le había agradado en un porcentaje arriba del promedio –ayudaba que ella fuera famosa, hermosa y rica, y, que, además no quisiera tener hijos con su hermano-, pero no tenía esa confianza como para contarle su extraña situación.

Podía quedar embarazado, lo supo cuando tenía 17 años y tuvo un aborto espontaneo; el hijo era de Tom. Su relación incestuosa se había mantenido entre altos y bajos desde que a sus cortos 15 años empezaron a tener actividad sexual, pero ese año en particular las cosas parecían ir bien, hasta que en medio de un ensayo sintió un dolor en el vientre bajo preocupando a David, en ese entonces su manager, quien amenazó con cancelar el show si Bill no le era sincero respecto al dolor.

Continuó con el show porque era el último de ese tour, y porque su carrera estaba en acenso, debían trabajar sin detenerse. Tom le rogó que fuera al médico, porque Bill no comía, tenía fiebre y en ocasiones alucinaciones pues declaraba su amor por Tom a los cuatro vientos, haciendo prometer a todos los presentes, en su mayoría el staff de producción, que no le dijeran a nadie.

El desmayo y la posterior crisis, dejó una cicatriz en Bill que no solo era visible en su vientre bajo, sino que afectó su relación con Tom para siempre, ellos no podían estar juntos bajo esa circunstancia; si bien lo médicos dijeron que el niño no había podido desarrollarse debido a que él no tenía la anatomía femenina, salvo su condición de hermafrodita, llevar un embarazo a su fin sin afectar su salud era improbable, Bill _sabía_ que fue porque el bebé era hijo de dos hermanos.

Empezó un tratamiento para controlar, lo que llamó por años, una extraña enfermedad, hasta que cumplió 25 años y tras medio año de abandonar sus inyecciones, quedó embarazado; Tom había pegado el grito al cielo porque era el hijo de Assa, entonces su novio, quien no era nada más que un modelo fracasado que no conocía nadie y que Ria le había presentado para que Bill dejara a Tom en paz.

Bill no quiso al niño, no iba a traer al mundo a un niño que no quería y que además no estaba en su planes pues acaba de lanzar su primer disco después del hiatus de su banda Tokio Hotel; fue así que con un mes de embarazo se decidió a realizarse su primer y único aborto, nunca se arrepintió, pero como consecuencia de su descuido, Tom no lo dejaba en paz y él mismo verificaba que Bill siguiera su tratamiento de control.

En esos momentos se preguntaba, ¿qué le iba a decir a Tom?, conocía tan bien a su hermano que podía ver con claridad su reacción,

—¿Señor Kaulitz? —el médico trataba de hacerlo entender el procedimiento que seguirían en caso él decidiera abortar, mientras que extendía dos panfletos que tenía a dos mujeres tomadas de la mano y un título azul que decía “estamos juntas en esto, tú decides”

—Gracias doctor, los leeré.

***

Bill sabía que harían, no había necesidad de leerlo, asimismo conocía el procedimiento a seguir después de, ir a terapia y tratar de superar la culpa; él no sintió culpa en su aborto voluntario, pero sí por el bebé que perdió, el bebé de Tom, el que si hubiese querido ver crecer en su interior, lo sabía porque llevaba la cuenta de su edad, su hijo tendría 13 años recién cumplidos, sería un adolescente menos difícil que ellos porque, a diferencia de lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar, nada malo le ocurriría, salvo una infancia traumática porque… porque era producto del incesto.

—¡Bill! —Heidi lo miraba con preocupación y chillaba su nombre repetitivamente—, te has desvanecido, ¿necesitas ir al médico? Deja llamo a Tom.

—No, no, vengo de ahí. —dijo tan rápido como pudo, tratando de evitar que Heidi tomara su celular y le marcara a su hermano que solo estaba en la habitación que compartía con su esposa—, justo tomé un relajante, debe ser por eso, ya sabes… estrés —había personas que era estúpidas y actuaban como inteligentes, Heidi no era una de ellas, era una mujer extremadamente lógica, despierta e inteligente, era obvio que no se había tragado el cuento del estrés—, yo hablaré con mi gemelo, ¿está bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro descompuesto.

—¿En serio? —la voz de Tom llegó como una daga directa a su corazón, Bill pensó que así deberían sentirse las adolescentes embarazadas cuando enfrentaban a su padres—, creí que no querías hablar conmigo. —estaba molesto, su lengua viperina iba a soltar algo más, pero se contuvo porque alguien ajena a su relación estaba junto a ellos—. ¿Heidi, podrías…?

—Oh sí, cariño. No sean tan crueles entre ustedes, recuerden que son hermanos.

«Lo tengo muy en cuenta, gracias», sin saberlo, los gemelos pensaron lo mismo.

—¿Me dirás? —preguntó Tom, tratando de sonar calmado

—No —susurró—, no aquí.

—Estamos en cuarentena, Bill, no podemos salir.

—Lo sé —Bill tomó su bolso y sacó tres cosas de él—, antes de que te los entregue, tienes que prometerme algo

—¿Tienes el COVID? —la voz de Tom se entrecortó al preguntarle.

—¡No, Tom! —Tom suspiró con cansancio ante tanto misterio—. No es tan grave —Bill pudo notar como cada bello en el cuerpo de Tom se erizó, era como él se lo había imaginado, definitivamente conocía muy bien a su gemelo—, solo te diré que tengo que tomar una decisión muy difícil y apreciaría que no te volvieras loco.

Bill le entregó la prueba positiva de embarazo (misma que le había notificado a su correo justo cuando estaba en el supermercado), y los dos folletos con la información necesaria en caso decidir abortar.

—Carajo...

—Es de Alex.

—Carajo

—Lo quiero tener.

—Cara… ¿qué? —Tom volteó la prueba hacia Bill, señalando la parte donde decía que tenía dos meses y algunos días —. ¡No puede ser de Alex! —Gritó sin darse cuenta—. ¿Qué tú y yo no… ya sabes, hace dos meses?

—Solo una vez, con condón y yo fui el activo.

—¿Entonces es de Alex? —Tom sintió como si un puño golpeara su estómago cuando Bill asintió—. ¡¿Acaso tienes mierda por cerebro?! ¡Eres un idiota! Yo te acompañé a ponerte la inyección de los tres meses, yo… —Tom recordó lo que ese día había pasado, Bill y él habían salido a beber a escondidas de Heidi y luego de tener un breve encuentro en un baño del pub, había consumido un poco de cocaína y por eso, cuando el médico preguntó, Bill no se había inyectado.

Bill era tan fértil que…

—Es de Alex, Tom. Yo lo sé.

—Te dije que debías terminar lo que tenías con ese idiota, ¿tú crees que se hará cargo? No va a dejar a su esposa por venir a criar un niño contigo, no es así como funcionan las cosas Bill, Alex ya tiene un hijo con Katherine y ah, sí, están casados. No puedes ir por la vida destruyendo una maldita familia —Tom supo que se excedió cuando vio como Bill dejaba la sala e iba escaleras arriba hacia la suya.

El arrepentimiento vino tan rápido como sus piernas siguiendo a su hermano, llegó a tiempo para impedir que Bill cerrara la puerta con seguro.

—No es sobre ti, Tom.

—¡Lo es! Sé lo mal que te dejó esto cuando… ya sabes, ahora me dices que quieres tenerlo, pero y si algo malo pasa, ya no estoy para…

—¿Para mí?

—Bill…

—Tengo miedo, Tomi —Bill se recostó en la cama, sollozando mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su almohada, Tom no tardó en recostarse a su lado, acurrucando a su amor entre sus brazos, susurrando palabras sin significado, mostrándole el amor tan profundo que le sentía, y el temor que le causaba imaginarlo herido otra vez.

—Aquí estoy, todo va a estar bien.

***

—Eres una perra.

—¿Disculpa? Creí haberte oído ladrar Tom.

Iban saliendo el supermercado, Bill había usado una de sus prendas holgadas, pese a que a sus tres meses de embarazo no se notaba, estaba un poco paranoico con la contingencia y en medio de sus compras de pánico había comprado condones, atrayendo la atención de Tom que no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento. Bill había dicho que estar embarazado no le prohibía tener un poco de diversión y que se había encontrado a un amigo que no veía hace mucho tiempo, en el diccionario de las perras, Bill quería ir a tener sexo con uno de sus antiguos “solo una noche”.

—Solo digo que se supone que debemos estar en casa, hemos salido tres veces esta semana, y no quiero que se infecten —en solo unas semanas, Tom había pasado de referirse a su hermano como solo una persona a una doble—, me podrías jurar que…

—Tom, te tengo a ti, Heidi no ha hecho preguntas y…

Heidi, al enterarse, un poco incrédula por la situación, pasó de entregarle a Bill una de las muchas habitaciones, a un espacio en la parte norte de la mansión, dejando suficiente espacio para que Tom y él pudieran, sin que ella lo sepa, estar juntos.

Nada había cambiado para ellos, salvo los muchos cambios de humor de Bill y que Tom estaba muchísimo más estresado pero cumpliendo sus caprichos (como hacer tiktoks juntos, logrando, incluso, que baile); su relación era la de antes, pese a que la esposa de Tom a veces, sin ser demandante lo tenía días completos en la cama, Bill no reclamaba.

¿Para qué? Tom era suyo, y él de Tom. Se pertenecían.

—¿Estás seguro que no es estreñimiento? —preguntó Gustav, mientras trataba de equilibrar su teléfono celular y su cerveza.

—En perspectiva, Bill tendría que pujar para expulsarlo —dijo Georg, mirando atento cualquier movimiento de los gemelos.

—Mi bebé sabrá que sus tíos dijeron que era un pedazo de caca —musitó un indignado Bill antes de reír a carcajadas con sus amigos. Las risas sonaron muy artificiales a través del celular en el que hacían video llamada, pero si cerraba los ojos podía sentirlos cerca.

Tom permanecía callado mientras veía un catálogo online de ropa de bebés, la tienda estaba cerrada pero podían hacer pedidos que llegarían un vez la cuarentena terminara—. ¿Qué creen que sea? —Tom preguntó a sus amigos.

—Con suerte un cachorrito —se apresuró a responder Georg, interrumpiendo a Gustav que iba a responder con seriedad.

—Tendría tu cara de perro —siguió Gustav.

—¡Pues es mi bebé, obvio que tendrá mi belleza! —gritó Tom en medio de una carcajada. Sin darse cuenta que Bill había hecho un gesto de sorpresa cuando escuchó a Tom decir “es mi bebé”.

***

—Podemos comprarle un vestido precioso que vi en esa página. Seguro mamá también le teje algunos, le diré a Georg que haga un intento de vestido para luego burlarme de él. Gustav nos puede dar consejos sobre tener una niña. Pero… ¿y si es un niño? A quién pediremos consejo sobre su crianza… bueno Heidi, sí, ella tiene hijos.

—Tom

—Lo sé, ¿podremos vestirlo de hotdog?

—¡Tom! —Bill tomó a Tom por lo hombros intentando calmar su hiperactivo discurso—, solo… tú no eres su papá, y pese a que Alex no quiere saber del niño, él es su papá.

—No me importa. Desde el momento en que supe que tienes eso en tu vientre, es tan mío como tuyo. Y espero que sí se parezca a mí porque, seamos realistas Billy, no tienes buenos gustos, soy la única excepción a tu desastrosa lista de exs.

Bill tenía dudas debido a que después de avisarle a Alex sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, tal como Tom lo dijo, no solo no quiso hacerse cargo, sino que le dijo que si decidió tenerlo entonces automáticamente ese niño era solo de Bill, por lo que debería olvidarse de querer “atarlo”, así que entre las inseguridades que crecían como espuma, se encontraba la idea de que Tom se encariñara con el niño y Alex se atreviera a revelar el secreto de su embarazo o lo chantajee como lo hizo Ria en su momento.

—Solo faltan seis meses Bill, tranquilo —la telepatía gemela parecía activarse en el momento preciso, pues Bill dejaba un poco de su pesada carga en la espalda de Tom, y así su preocupación era más llevadera—. Cuando todo esto termine, amoblaremos el cuarto del bebé, iremos a comprar ropa y…

—¿Te imaginas que la cuarentena nunca termine?

—Bueno, entonces no tendré que preocuparme porque tenga una pareja que la deje embarazada.

—¡Tom!

*/*/*

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Me animé a escribir algo nuevo para mi viejo fandom -Tokio Hotel-, gracias a una foto de Bill en Instagram. Espero les haya gustado, besitos geis -3-


End file.
